dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Dent
Harvey "Harv" Dent (ハーヴェイ・“ハブ”・デント, Hāvei "Habu" Dento), also well-known as Two-Face (トゥーフェイス, Tū Feisu), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He was a promising, respected District Attorney for Gotham City; famed for his pleasant public face and his rigidly stern stand against corruption, until a vial of acid was thrown in his face during a court trial and he became the deranged madman and criminal who relied on a coin toss to make his decisions, Harvey was as dangerous as any man could be. Two-Face flipped it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent was consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes were designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. In other words, his crimes usually revolved around the number two; for example, he would rob the Second National Bank on Febuary 22nd. "The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." "Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things." "We should be fair, though. This is a place of justice after all." "Screw justice. Kill her and they'll all fear us." :—Two-Face, deciding before Catwoman's Trial at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse in Arkham City. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Taki Satoshi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent's face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a "two-headed" trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diamteric philosophy. Appearance As Harvey Dent As Two-Face * Hair Color: Brown/Grey * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 2 in. * Weight: 225 lb. Attributes: * Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that’s differently styled on one side. * Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics. * Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two. * Defers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Children of Arkham * Scarecrow * Arkham Knight Family * Lester Dent (father) * Lucy Dent (Mother) * Rachel Dawes (ex-fiancee) * Grace Lamont (ex-fiancee) Neutral * Killer Croc * Poison Ivy * Hugo Strange * Riddler Rivals * Joker * Penguin * Carmine Falcone * Black Mask * Rupert Thorne Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Bat Family *** Batman *** Batgirl/Oracle * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Worst adversary. ** Robin * Katana * Catwoman * GCPD ** Harvey Bullock * Hamilton Hill Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Charisma: * Firearms: Two-Face always keeps two guns on him. * Intimidation: * Law: As the former district attorney, Two-Face was experience as a lawyer and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. * Political Science: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Swordsmanship: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Multiple Personalities: Even before his tragic accident, Dent had two personalities - one friendly and polite, the other "Big Bad Harv," violent and rash. Harvey always had moments of where his behavior was more violent; something that scared his wife. When Falcone disfigured Dent with acid, the suppressed darkness in his psyche was set free, creating the new identity of Two-Face for itself. Two-Face is largely in control, while Harvey usually attempts reasoning with his other half in how to do things. ** Two-Face is also predictable to a degree as his hideouts and crimes are focused on the #2. * Coin Reliance: Two-Face does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Equipment * Two-Face's Coin: A coin with only "heads" on both sides, which Dent kept as a good luck charm. A two-headed coin that is clean on one side, and scarred by the acid that hurt Dent on the other. Two-Face uses it to decide things when a situation is a 50-50 chance. Every decision Two-Face makes falls on the flip of his coin. It is judge, jury and executioner. When the "Good Heads" turns up, Dent will show mercy or do good. When it is "Bad Heads," Two-Face will commit the crime. Gadgets Weapons * Pistol: * Twin Colt .45: * Rocket Launcher: Gallery Transportation * Limousine: According to the Riddler stories, Two-Face owns a limousine. Gallery History Past Early Life Growing up in a lower-class family, Harvey Dent was raised in a violent household with an instinctive dislike and mistrust for the upper-class. His violent, cruel, alcoholic, and mentally ill father frequently bullied and abused him as a child and his mother, and often used a double-headed coin with his favorite game being to flip his coin, promising to spare the child and give the child a "chance" to escape a beating if the coin landed tails. Harvey spent much of his early life suffering from various mental issues, notably bipolar disorder and paranoia. These harsh surroundings resulted in Dent developing repressed mental illnesses, such as bipolar disorder and schizophrenia, however, his hard work ethic and determination to become a better man than his father allowed him to rise to become a lawyer and, eventually, as Assistant District Attorney. Harvey wanted to make a difference in Gotham City and became a lawyer, rising as high as Gotham City's District Attorney. Before the events on Christmas Eve, Harvey was presumably running for D.A. He likely won the elections on the day of Christmas Eve, as the newspaper inside the GCPD Building was of that day. The White Knight Although he was kept from achieving any real headway due to the city's corrupt District Attorney and police force, Dent was nicknamed "Apollo" by the media due to his charm, good-looks and seeming un-touchability. Aggressively dedicated to his job of upholding law and order in Gotham City, Dent drew the interest and became one of the first secret allies of the Batman when the vigilante arose; with the duo working together to bring down the Gotham City Organized Crime Family. In the GCPD Building, there was a newspaper which stated that Harvey Dent had been elected D.A., however, it was unlikely that he was established as "The White Knight" at that stage. In his Headquarters, Enigma had been investigating Batman's true identity, and had listed Harvey (as well as Bruce Wayne) as potential suspects. After the Christmas Eve Incident, Harvey would go on to be one of Gotham's most respectable D.As., became a powerful ally of Batman and Commissioner Gordon, was seen as a hero by the people of Gotham, and was considered "The White Knight". Disfigurement Despite his reputation as a heroic D.A., Harvey had psychological issues even before his scarring, described by Hugo Strange as "headaches his wife found unpredictable, and scary sometimes". It was possible that these episodes could have been Harvey's bad side emerging, but it wasn't clear. It was also unclear whether Harvey had ever sought treatment for these issues. With Dent, thanks to Batman, striking several public blows against the crime families, the District Attorney was horribly disfigured when Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone, whom Harvey was attempting to bring down in a trial, with Dent later claiming the two crime lords did this because the mob couldn't get to Batman, threw acid in his face during a trial. The Birth of Two-Face Sadly, those issues would emerge to the surface upon having his face horribly scarred on the left side, and his psyche along with it during the attempt to bring Sal and Carmine down in a trial, with Harvey later claiming the crime lords did this because both mobs couldn't get to Batman. According to some thugs later on, even while the acid was corroding half of his face, Harvey Dent still put up a fight against the mob. Venting years of frustration from working within a corrupted system and succumbing to his mental illnesses, Dent descended into madness and became obsessed with duality and opposites to become the villainous Two-Face: a deranged criminal, who decided the fate of any situation by the use of his former lucky charm, a double headed coin that was scarred on one side. Early in the Crime Career He also ended up blaming Batman for his disfigurement, thinking Batman sold him out in order to continue his fight against crime. As a result, he also went from one of Batman's closest allies to one of his most dangerous enemies. Harvey was captured and brought to Arkham Asylum at least once, where he had decorated his cell into a split motif that mirrored his scarring. Harvey would escape once again shortly before the Joker's takeover of Arkham, only to be injured in an encounter with Batman which found himself in the hospital. Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also * Two-Face's Criminal Syndicate Etymology External links * Two-Face Wikipedia * Two-Face DC Database * Two-Face Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Two-Face first appeared in Detective Comics #66 (August 1942). * At 26, Harvey Dent was the youngest district attorney ever to serve Gotham City. * Although deranged, Batman still holds out hope that Two-Face can be rehabilitated back into his old friend and partner, Harvey Dent, and for a time Dent did return after receiving facial reconstruction from Hush. However, it wasn't long before the Two-Face persona returned and Dent returned to his criminal enterprises. * Two-Face's inmate number in Arkham Asylum is 0751. Category:Characters